Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity
Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (ソニックライダーズ シューティングスターストーリー Sonikkuraidāzu shūtingusutāsutōrī?, lit. "Sonic Riders Shooting Star Story") is a 2008 racing video game for the Wii and PlayStation 2. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity is the sequel to Sonic Riders and the second entry in the Sonic Riders series, following Sonic Riders in 2006. The game was published by Sega and developed by Sonic Team in cooperation with CRIWare. The PS2 version was not released in Japan. A sequel titled Sonic Free Riders was released on 4 November 2010 exclusively for Kinect on the Xbox 360. Story Sonic discovers a legend regarding an artifact known as the "Ark of the Cosmos", an item that can take matter and use it to control gravity. However, the Babylon Rogues, Sonic's well-known rivals, are also after the legendary artifact. This sets off a war over who gets the artifact, now leading them to settle their dispute by having an Extreme Gear competition. Heroes Story The story begins when shooting stars crash into the planet. One crashes into the Crimson Tower and rolls into the back of a MeteorTech robot. It activates, along with others and goes on a rampage. The next day, Team Heroes are on their way to Megalo Station in Monopole when they hear about the news on the radio. Tails gives Sonic a meteor which he thinks might be from the events last night. Sonic puts it around his wrist. Soon, they are attacked by the robots, who seem to have recognized the meteor Sonic is holding and barely escape with their lives. While Tails and Knuckles use their respective flying and gliding abilities to save themselves, Sonic almost falls to his death from the summit of a 300-storey building, but fortunately, the Ark of the Cosmos was able to save him. All three manage to escape from the city afterwards. Team Heroes then meets up with Amy, who says she was being pursued by the robots as well. As she hugs Sonic, she drops an Ark of the Cosmos. Tails suddenly realizes that the robots are after the meteorites. They decide to go to MeteorTech to solve this mystery. The team then arrives at MeteorTech and is greeted by the Babylon Rogues. Jet tries to force Amy to hand over the Ark but she remains clueless as to what Jet is talking about. An alarm then sounds alerting the robots. Sonic and friends take off, leaving the Rogues in pursuit. Sonic and Jet unknowingly crash into Eggman in the main computer room of MeteorTech. When revealing himself, Sonic and Knuckles threaten Eggman and discover that he owns MeteorTech. When he sees Sonic's Ark of the Cosmos, Eggman reveals that his Mother computer hasn't been responding ever since he gave it an Ark, which is why the robots are going out of control. He also says that the robot leader contains an ark. Jet remembers what he was there for, but realizes that Amy and Storm are missing. Eggman's computer shows that Storm is chasing Amy, but they are being followed by the MeteorTech robot's leader. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles leave and find Amy at Aquatic Capital. She informs them that the robot self-destructed and Storm ran off with something that was previously inside the robot. She then says that Storm was going on about something he found in a place called "Giga" or something along those lines. Knuckles then confirms it to be the Gigan Rocks, a famous ruin among treasure hunters. The team arrives at the rocks and find the treasure gone. When Knuckles reads an ancient script, they find that Babylon Garden is a spaceship powered by the Arks of the Cosmos and that a great darkness attacked it. Eggman then flies overhead with the Babylon Rogues' airship in pursuit. Sonic then says that they should catch up. They arrive at MeteorTech's home tower and find Jet and the Rogues waiting. Wave confirms that Crimson Tower is MeteorTech's signal tower. Storm then says that the Arks they collected were stolen by Eggman. Jet challenges Sonic, with the prize being the Arks of the Cosmos and title of "Fastest Creature in the Universe" to whoever nabs Eggman first. When they reach the top, Sonic and Jet enter at the same time and grab one of the two Arks he was holding. After bumping into his machine, Wave grabs the master Ark that fell out. After this, all robot operations are cancelled. Due to the five Arks being in the same place at once, it called down Babylon Garden. Seeing that he doesn't need the Arks of the Cosmos, Sonic hands all of them over to Jet. When Jet accuses Sonic of running away, Sonic states that he'll see Jet at the next World Grand Prix. Babylon Story The story begins in the Gigan Rocks when the Babylon Rogues are trying to get an Ark of the Cosmos at the Chalice. The Ark was held in a booby trap, so Jet punched in some keys on an ancient keyboard in Babylonians text. This deactivated the trap. Slowly, Jet grabbed the Ark of the Cosmos. No sooner than that, Wave saw a shooting star. There, she closed her eyes and put her hands together, making a wish. When she tells Storm what she's doing, he simply laughed, but not for long, as he saw Jet doing the same thing. Jet wished of having a power to beat "him". Then, three more crashed down and caused a rumbling sound just as Storm was about to make a wish himself. This re-activated the trap, causing two boulders to come crashing down. It nearly crushed them until the Ark's power caused them to fly out of the way. Jet remarks that "his wish already came true". With this power, the Rogues escaped the ruins safely. Back on the ship, Wave was analyzing the Ark of the Cosmos they found and explained it can charge up gravity and convert it to power the engine unit of Babylon Garden. She explains that there are five of them. Jet then orders her to create a radar to help find them. Storm then bursts in and shows a news report of a MeteorTech Mech stealing an Ark of the Cosmos from the Megalo City Museum. At seeing this, they set a course for Megalo Station. After going through Megalo Station, Jet tracks the robot to Botanical Kingdom where he destroys the robot, but loses the Ark. He searches the ground and discovers Sonic talking with the others. When Amy hugs Sonic, the Ark of the Cosmos she found (the one Jet is after) falls out. Overhearing their conversation about MeteorTech, Wave and Storm appear and Wave suggests that they go ahead of Sonic and the others to gather information on MeteorTech. They meet Sonic and friends at MeteorTech but are cut short by guard robots. As Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, and Wave ride off, Storm attempts to get the Ark of the Cosmos from Amy, only to get whacked by Amy's hammer. She then escapes with Storm in pursuit. They reach the Aquatic Capital and Amy throws the Ark at Storm's face. She then insists that he find away out when they are confronted by a MeteorTech robot, SCR-HD. After scanning Storm's Ark of the Cosmos, it blows up and reveals a second Ark. Storm runs off with both Arks and returns to the airship. Jet, happy that they now have three, is cut off by Wave's description of an ancient Babylonian text. After Jet gives up on trying to figure out what the lightless black is, he discovers that the two Arks are missing. Eggman then appears outside flying away with them, having sneaked inside while the Rogues were determining what to do. They follow Eggman to the Crimson Tower where they waited for Sonic and the others. Jet then challenges Sonic and they reach the top of the tower. After Babylon Garden is called down, Tails thought about what was going on. So he put together the clues he thought about it and figured it out. The damaged SCR-HD breaks in and steals all five Arks of the Cosmos from Wave. Tails informs Everyone out loud that the five Arks will make a giant black hole if put in Babylon Garden. After that, Eggman declares that massive energy readings are coming from Babylon Garden. A scene then shows the outer part of Babylon Garden falling off transforming it into Astral Babylon, the Babylonian spaceship and creating a black hole. Sonic, Jet, and everyone (except Eggman and Amy) rush to Astral Babylon's Mobius Strip to face SCR-HD's giant new form and disconnect the Arks of the Cosmos from the ship. Afterwards, it shows Astral Babylon orbiting Earth. Jet and the Rogues are atop a rock in the desert looking at it. After a quick conversation they fly off on their gear. The scene then switches to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, in Tails car driving through Megalo City. Tails explains how the ancient Babylonians warped to Earth and left their engine unit in orbit. Then Amy theorizes that's probably why people started wishing on shooting stars. Shortly after, Sonic hears someone say his name in the tunnel. Jet rides up imposing a challenge. The scene ends with Sonic and Jet racing through the tunnel marking the end of the story. Gameplay Gameplay in Zero Gravity is largely similar to its predecessor, with characters racing on different types of hovercraft called "Extreme Gear". In addition to the mechanics from the previous game, Zero Gravity adds a new gameplay system based around gravity which replaces the Air mechanics. During the race, performing tricks and other actions will increase a character's Gravity Points, or GP. If players have accrued enough GP by the time they enter certain areas of the track, they may perform one of two maneuvers which lets them enter zero gravity. A Gravity Dive will create a black hole that gives the player a boost, launching them quickly down the track; this will also displace objects in the vicinity such as cars or signs, which players can pass through to gain additional speed. Alternatively, Gravity Control will shift the gravity of the course, allowing players to reach otherwise-inaccessible areas and shortcuts. Players can also use Gravity Control to more easily maneuver around sharp corners. Building on the upgrade system from Sonic Riders, Zero Gravity features a new system called "Gear Change". Once players gain a certain number of rings during a race, they can choose to activate one of their Gear Parts. Gear Parts are predetermined based on the racer's equipped Extreme Gear, and will grant bonuses and abilities when activated, such as modifying the Extreme Gear's look, higher specs, an increased Gravity Points Gauge and character type specific Gear Parts (the ability to grind in rails as a Speed character, transform into an air ride/yacht-type Gear to fly through Dash Rings scattered throughout the stage as a Fly character, or transform into a bike/wheel-type Gear which can smash through objects including barricaded shortcuts as a Power character). In addition to the boards, skates, and bikes from the previous game, Zero Gravity also introduces three new types of Extreme Gear: air rides, yachts, and wheels. New Extreme Gear can be unlocked via the in-game shop, with different Gear providing different advantages and unique abilities. The usage of Tricks also changed. When progressing towards a ramp or ledge where it is possible to do a trick, the player must simply press the jump button. The main key is timing. The earlier the jump is applied, the slower the trick, less distance and height that is covered and the lower the Rank. When performing a trick, the player can only trick in one direction (such as only doing frontflips, or only doing backflips), unless the player successfully performs an X-Rank trick. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Sonic-Artwork.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Tails-Artwork.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Knuckles-Artwork.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Jet-Artwork.png|Jet the Hawk Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Wave-Artwork.png|Wave the Swallow Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Strom-Artwork.png|Storm the Albatross Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Amy-Artwork.png|Amy Rose Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Cream-Artwork.png|Cream the Rabbit Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Shadow-Artwork.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Rouge-Artwork.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-Blaze-Artwork.png|Blaze the Cat Sonic-Riders-Zero-Gravity-SIlver-Artwork.png|Silver the Hedgehog 'Sprites' Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(SRZG).png|Sonic the Hedgehog Miles_'Tails'_Prower_(SRZG).png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles_the_Echidna_(SRZG).png|Knuckles the Echidna Jet_the_Hawk_(SRZG).png|Jet the Hawk Wave_the_Swallow_(SRZG).png|Wave the Swallow Storm_the_Albatross_(SRZG).png|Storm the Albatross Amy_Rose_(SRZG).png|Amy Rose Cream_the_Rabbit_(SRZG).png|Cream the Rabbit Shadow_the_Hedgehog_(SRZG).png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_the_Bat_(SRZG).png|Rouge the Bat Blaze_the_Cat_(SRZG).png|Blaze the Cat Silver_the_Hedgehog_(SRZG).png|Silver the Hedgehog Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Super Sonic *SCR-HD *SCR-GP *NiGHTS *Amigo *Billy Hatcher *Dr. Eggman Course There are a total of sixteen courses in the normal racing gameplay; eight areas with two tracks in each: 'Heroes' *Megalo Station *Botanical Kingdom *MeteorTech Premises *Aquatic Capital *Gigan Rocks *Crimson Crater *Astral Babylon *'80s Boulevard 'Babylon' *Nightside Rush *Snowy Kingdom *MeteorTech Sparkworks *Tempest Waterway *Gigan Device *Security Corridor *Mobius Strip *'90s Boulevard Sounds Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity/Sound Editing/Voices Unused Voices Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity/Unused Voices Videos Voice Cast *'Jason Griffith' as Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk *'Amy Palant' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Dan Green' as Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross *'Lisa Ortiz' as Amy Rose *'Rebecca Honig' as Cream the Rabbit *'Kathleen Delaney' as Rouge the Bat *'Bella Hudson' as Blaze the Cat and Wave the Swallow *'Pete Capella' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Riders Games